The Bird And The Light
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: Tamaki sees a new side of Hikaru, and it made him more than happy. Major Fluff. TamaHika


K, so. TamaHika~ This is my all time fave pairing, next to Elricest and RoyAl. There can be another chapter, but it all depends on how much love I get and what not. Enjoy~

~0~0~0

Hikaru panted, swearing under his breath as he ran his way to school. The day had barely even started and it was already going downhill. His beloved twin brother had woken up early and made his way to school early to meet with Kyoya about some things, why they spent so much time together was beyond Hikaru. And to top it all off, his cell phone didn't charge the night before so he couldn't call for the driver to come back and get him. As the twin ran he silently wished he hadn't been so truthful to his teacher, telling her to cut back on eating bad food and to wear something that wasn't so hideous. So he knew he wouldn't be able to walk in late without so much as getting detention.

His pace slowed down as his hands made contact with his knees, gasping hard for breath as he tried to make the world stop spinning. His legs shook a little as he started walking, his school bag tightly at his side. The school was in sight but he knew it would still take time to get there. He sighed softly, wishing that someone from school would see him on the side of the road and stop to pick him up. But no, life just had to hate him.

"Thank god…" He closed his eyes as a small breeze made it's way onto his face, cooling him down a little. He wiped some sweat off his temple and kept walking, hoping to make it in time. Though his feet stopped him as he watched something come across his path.

~0~0~0~

Haruhi looked over at the door of the classroom and then over at Kaoru. "Hikaru sure is taking a long time. Class is going to start soon."

The redhead looked up from his notebook and at his friend. "…woops." He laughs nervously as he remembered taking the driver and not sending him back for his brother.

"What do you mean 'oops'?" Haruhi asked, blinking slightly.

"I came to school early this morning and forgot to send the driver back for Hikaru. So… he's probably walking to school. Either that or he's skipping class today."

"We have a big test today. He can't miss it." The cross dresser said bluntly.

"True," He said with a tiny shrug. "And since it's the last day before we get a week off." He said with a small smile.

Haruhi snorted and smirked lightly at him. "Gonna spend the whole time with Kyoya-Senpai?"

Kaoru blushed and looked away, fidgeting in his seat and smiling softly to himself. "Yeah. But don't tell anyone Haruhi." He frowned and looked at her. "Senpai doesn't want to announce it until he's done with his exams and tests. So he'll probably tell everyone later today in the Club. But still, I don't want Renge to know before that. She might skip class to go and bother him at his class." He frowned at the empty seat that the otaku normally sat in, mentally shuddering at the thought of her stalking Kyoya and himself as they go on future dates.

"Don't worry I won't. It's not like it's my business anyway." She shrugged and pulled out a pencil as the teacher took attendance. It wasn't until the door snapped open to reveal an out of breath Hitachiin, head down and mouth open, gasping for air. "I… made it… in time…" He said in between pants, his school bag safely secured to his chest.

The teacher scowled at him and grumbled about not being able to give him detention for being late. "Fine. Take your seat."

The twin slowly made his way to his seat, his legs felt like lead and his sighed in relief as he collapsed into his seat, gently placing his bag on it's hook which was connected to the desk, he kept his eye on it as he watched the teacher pass out the test papers. He reached his hand out to his school bag to get a pencil, but cursed lightly to himself and instead turned to Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi, lemme borrow a pencil." He said in a whisper.

She frowned at him. "Use one of your own pencils."

He huffed. "I can't… I forgot to bring em to school. I don't have any in my bag."

She sighed and handed him a blue pencil from her bag and then proceeded to work on her test. Hikaru nodded his thanks and started to work on his own test, looking at his bag every now and then, biting his lip lightly as it moved slightly as if something were adjusting itself in the bag. His eyes trailed up to his teachers desk to where she sat, hoping she wasn't paying too much attention to her kids. A sigh of relief passed Hikaru's lips as the tests were collected. He carefully picked up his bag and set it in his lap, turning his chair to talk with Haruhi and Kaoru.

The tree talked of various things, asking how they think they did on the test, what plans they had over the short break and what they thought would happen in Club later in the day.

"Knowing Milord he'll probably do some type of fancy cosplay or something." The red head rolled his eyes and he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over his school bag.

Kaoru laughed lightly. "You know you don't mind wearing them." He smiled and thought of what kind of cosplay Kyoya would be in, blushing lightly at the thought.

"Pfft. I don't mind most of the time, but lately they keep getting skimpier and skimpier." he scowled lightly. "It's like Renge keeps making adjustments to them or something."

Haruhi looked over at Renge who, was creepily enough, talking in a low whisper to a few other girls who happened to frequent the Host Club, a part of her moe fan club if you will.

"Well it's not like it matters." Hikaru said, stretching one arm above his head. "We'll have a week off from hosting so we can relax."

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah. It'll be nice to relax and not have anything to do. We don't even have any homework over break." He looked at Hikaru's bag, which looked like something was moving in it. "Um… Hikaru… is there something in your bag?" he asked slowly, pointing at it.

Haruhi looked at the bag and shifted away, gasping quietly as whatever was in the bag moved again. "What the…."

Hikaru's mouth twitched as the other two stared at the bag. "W-well… on my way to school… well… he looked hurt so… I kinda… brought him to school…" He frowned, looking around to see if any one over heard him.

Hikaru and Haruhi moved closer to him, scooting their chairs with eyes set on the bag. "Well, what's in it?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru opened his mouth to speak, but just then the bell rang to single lunch time, he got up with his bag still firmly in hand and walked with his brother and best friend, telling them about what happened when he was walking to school.

"Aw." Kaoru said with a small smirk. "Hikaru has feelings." He snickered as Hikaru blushed and told his twin to shut up.

"It's not like I have the emotional capacity of a bag of potatoes." He said with a scowl. "Anyone would have picked him up." The red head had to admit, the animal he rescued was cute and adorable.

"Right. Well, we can feed him some lettuce or something, maybe even a piece of meat." Kaoru smiled and opened the door, his smile widening at the sight of Kyoya already at their usual spot. Kaoru excused himself from Haruhi and Hikaru and went to sit with the raven haired boy, hoping that Hikaru didn't catch on.

"Pfft. Aren't they cozy?" Hikaru rolled his eyes and shrugged it off, not even thinking about the obviousness that is his brother dating the Demon overlord. He made his way over to a empty table by the corner, hoping he won't attract any attention.

Just then a bouncing blond made it's way into the lunch room. He pouted slightly at his best friend having lunch with one of the devilish twins. He looked around the room to search for another place to sit, he smiled at the sight of his daughter and skipped his way over to her.

"Haruhi my darling daughter~." His purple eyes sparkling. "May daddy sit with you this fine day?" He asked.

Haruhi sighed. "Well I don't see why not." She knew it was best not to argue over something that could turn dramatic.

"Yay~." He smiled, pulling a chair out of the table. He sat down and blinked, bringing his hands up to his face and counting off who was present. "Hey," He said in confusion, turning to the others. "If we're over here," he counted off four fingers on his one hand. "And Kyoya and Kaoru are over there," He counted off another two. "Then where is Hikaru?" He frowned lightly.

Haruhi blinked. "I'm amazed you knew it was Hikaru missing and not Kaoru Senpai… I didn't know you could tell them apart."

Tamaki smiled brightly. "Well of course I can tell. Besides, Kyoya talks about Kaoru all the time, so it's not hard to tell which one is which."

Haruhi nodded. "Good point. Well Hikaru is over there." She pointed over to the corner where Hikaru was sitting at.

Tamaki gasped, tears already forming. "Poor Hikaru, sitting all alone!" He got up and excused himself, waltzing over to the redhead. "Hikaru~" He looked at the younger boy, who looked up at him a little startled.

"Oh, hi Milord…" He closed the flap of his school bag. "Was there something you needed?"

The blond shook his head and sat next to him, smiling brightly. "I saw you all alone over here and thought I should join you in the dark and depressing corner." The happiness in his voice was already starting to give the other a headache.

"Gee, thanks. But I was kinda busy with something. So if you don't mind, shoo. Go away." He waved his hand and waited for the other to leave.

Tamaki frowned, tears forming again. "But Hikaru!" He flailed at the other. "I'm trying to give you affection!"

Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes, looking away. "Fine. But shush, don't be loud." He looked around the cafeteria and then back at Tamaki. "Now, don't freak out… but I have a living creature in my school bag. And I need to feed it. So don't, for the love of god, squeal or say anything really loud that might attract attention." He said in a serious tone.

Tamaki nodded, a look of determination plastered on his face. "Got it."

The other eyed him but slowly opened the flap of his bag, slowly reaching in and pulling out a small baby owl. The small bundle of feathers opened it's giant eyes and looked up at Tamaki sleepily. Said boy gasped and smiled. "Oh my…. It's so cute~" He squealed softly, no one but Hikaru could hear him, but he couldn't help it. The tiny bird was just to adorable to resist.

"Where did you find him?" Tamaki asked as he gently held the owl in his hand after the small creature hooted at him.

"On my way to school. He fell out of a tree and just laid there. So I brought him with me." Hikaru smiled gently as the older boy stroked the birds feathers with his index finger.

"He's just so cute." His smile widened as the owl snuggled into his palm. "I'm surprised you helped the little guy. You always seem so hateful towards everything and don't care about things."

Hikaru flushed with anger. "What the fuck? I am not." He scowled. "I care…" He looked away, face still red, but with embarrassment. "I care about some things."

Tamaki smiled. "Well, either way, I'm glad you did something nice." He reached up and petted the red head, who blushed more and scowled.

"Yeah, whatever." He brushed the other's hand away and took a few morsels of food off of his plate, feeding the tiny animal.

~0~0~0~0~

Later that day, while in the Club room, the Hosts went through the day with normalcy. The cosplay made Hikaru scowl even more so than usual as he was the only one who cross dressing. Claiming that just because he had red hair shouldn't deem him as Little Red Riding Hood. "If it were like that, then Kaoru should have done it." He scowled at all of the 'Wolves' who surrounded him. The guests had left for the day so it was just the Hosts cleaning up. "Or Haruhi, she's way more petite than I am."

Kyoya smirked and adjusted his glasses, the light reflecting off of them. "If Haruhi were Red, she would have been indifferent about it. We needed someone who would blush the whole time as the wolves teased you and played with your dress."

Even as the words came out of his mouth the older twin blushed, with both anger and embarrassment. "Then why not make Kaoru be Red?"

Kaoru smirked and stalked up from behind his twin. "No way am I in any way fit for that part." He smirked and pulled the dress up slightly, leaving Hikaru yelling at his sadist of a brother while keeping his dress firmly down at his sides.

"Either way it's over, you can change now if you want." Kyoya said, still smirking.

"Wait." Kaoru said, smiling lightly. "I think it's the perfect time to tell." He said, standing next to Kyoya.

The other smiled. "Alright." They looked at the group. "Though some of you may have guessed," He looked at Haruhi, Hunni and Mori. "And while some of you haven't," He looked at his best friend and Hikaru. "Me and Kaoru are dating. We just didn't want to officially announce it until exams were over." He smiled and wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, pulling him close.

Everyone smiled and congratulated them, Tamaki clapped and glomped the two, talking about wedding plans and such, making Kaoru blush and laugh lightly. Hikaru patted his twin on the shoulder. "Wow, you're dating someone before me? I'm jealous." He smirked lightly. "Just don't come home with fangs or something and claim to be one of the undead like him." He laughed lightly when Kaoru playfully swatted him in the arm.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out." Kaoru said.

Hikaru shrugged. "It's fine with me, I guess we really do share everything." He said in a small whisper so only Kaoru and he could hear.

"Whadda mean?" Kaoru asked, blinking.

"Well, we play for the same team. It's kinda weird." Hikaru said, laughing lightly.

"… But I thought you liked Haruhi…" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Hikaru shrugged. "Nah. She's like a sister. Or a Cousin. Either way I'm not into her."

"Hmmm, I see." Kaoru said, forming thoughts in his head. "Well then… who do you like?" He asked, leaning closer to his twin.

Hikaru blushed and stepped back, his cheeks as red as the hood he was wearing. "W-what? No one." He looked away and stared at an interesting pattern on the wall.

Kaoru smirked and stroked his twins cheek. "Tell your brother Hikaru~" His smirk widened as Hikaru blushed and pulled away. "No, you sadist! You like torturing me don't you?" He pulled the hood over his head and hid his eyes.

Kaoru chuckled and poked his nose. "Maybe. But you'll tell me eventually." He smiled softly and went to return to his spot beside his boyfriend.

Hikaru lifted the hood and watched the group for a few moments before heading his way towards the changing room. A certain blond noticed him and decided to follow, hopping slightly and humming to himself as he did so.

The younger boy picked up his uniform and was about to change when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why do you look so sad Hika-Chan?" Hunny asked, holding his Usa-chan, his wolf cosplay making it look like an innocent pup is about to eat a tiny bunny.

The younger boy turned around. "Hunny-Senpai…" He held his clothes to his chest. "I'm not sad… why would you think that?" He offered him a small smile.

"You don't have to lie Hika-Chan. It's written in your eyes." He smiled. "You may look fine but on the inside you're hurting. Did something happen?"

Hikaru looked to the side, setting his clothes down. "Not really." He sat down on a chair. "I mean it's not like it really matters, but I kind of wished Kaoru had told me he was dating Kyoya-Senpai… I mean, we're brothers after all… so I thought he would at least tell me." He shrugged. "It's okay though."

Hunny nodded lightly. "He must have thought that you would judge him. He knows you love him, but it still probably made him nervous." He giggled. "Don't worry."

Hikaru laughed lightly. "Thank you Senpai."

Hunny nodded and left the changing room, leaving the other in peace. Hikaru turned his head at the familiar sound of hooting coming from his bag. He smiled softly and let the little owl out, setting him on a small desk as he walked over to his clothes again. He didn't even so much as take off the cloak before his other Senpai walked in, smiling happily.

"Hikaru~ I came to check up on your little friend~" Tamaki sang happily, looking over at the small hooting bird and walking over to it. "He seems to be doing better." His index finger bang stroking and petting the feathers.

Hikaru watched him and sat back in the chair. "Yeah. The food earlier really helped him it seems."

Tamaki smiled at him and walked over to the read head. "Are you gonna keep him?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I suppose I could. But I don't know if keeping an owl as a pet is a good thing. it's not like I'm a wizard who can keep up with it."

Tamaki chuckled. "Still, you should keep him. I can even come over and help you take care of him if you want." He smiled, his Host charm suddenly appearing and bowing slightly. "That is, if you'll let me."

Hikaru blushed at the sudden act, watching the other, though he gathered himself and scowled, looking to the side. "I'm not some maiden you can woo Milord."

Tamaki didn't give up though. "Please, do not scowl my love," He grabbed Hikaru's hand and got on his knee. "Seeing you save this poor delicate creature has given me a whole new light upon which to look at you." He smiled and got closer to the younger boy, straddling him while the other remained in the chair.

"W-what, are you doing, you pervert king?" The blushing boy looked up at the other, who smiled softly in return, his Host act dropping. "I'm serious Hikaru, watching you save this owl has made me see how sweet you can be." He kissed the back of Hikaru's hand and looked at him, his smile widening.

"Your mouth is too big…" Hikaru said quietly, blushing more as the blond drew nearer to his face.

"The better to kiss you with, my dear." His lips softly touched the others, his eyes closing slowly as he deepened it. Hikaru closed his eyes as well, moaning softly as Tamaki nipped his bottom lip and dragged his tongue over it slowly, snaking his tongue into the younger boys mouth and licking slowly. The seme pulled away and looked down at his uke, smiling softly at how he blushed.

"Will you spend the break with me?" Tamaki asked, still holding the other's hand.

Hikaru blushed and smiled, nodding lightly. "Sure."

~0~0~0

Ta-da~ Who loved the owl~? I didn't want to make it something as obvious as a cat, cuz seriously, cats are over rated when it comes to anime and stuff. Plus I love owls. if you love it, please fave it and leave me a review~ I love em. if you want a lemon filled sequel, leave me more love and it will happen. if you have any suggestions on anything, lemme know. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
